


Subservience

by vicewithavice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: D/s elements, Domming from the bottom, M/M, PWP, old men incapable of having kinky sex without it turning into a schmoop fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicewithavice/pseuds/vicewithavice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he hasn't said a word, Levi seems to know what to do, how to tune Erwin. Levi takes the bowl from the table and carries it to the sink while giving his instructions. </p>
<p>"Go to the bedroom. Strip and fold your clothes on the chair. Lay in bed. I'll be there when I'm done out here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subservience

Some days, Erwin's consciousness catches up to him. The hundreds of soldiers he's sent to the death march through his brain, most of them with names and stories he never knew, and he wonders if the ends will truly justify his means, if he could ever forgive himself. Those days, he's at war with himself: every decision he makes is second guessed, scrutinized, but he can never be stagnant. Everyone depends on his solid judgement, and if he points his army to the gates of hell, they'll go. 

Those days don't happen often. He wonders if it's a good or a bad thing.

His feet carry him to Levi's quarters, as if they know what Erwin needs even before his brain does. At first, he'd thought about finding Mike and talking over a few drinks. But talking won't help; if it could, he wouldn't be standing in front of Levi's door. He's here for another reason completely.

He knocks once, a cursory warning to Levi, who hates surprises, and enters. He's in the kitchen, knife in hand, chopping vegetables while a pot simmers and rattles over the wood stove. Erwin's sudden appearance seems to have pulled him from his thoughts; he blinks a few times, then takes in Erwin. Comprehension downs on him. He wipes his knife on his apron and sets it carefully in the woodblock.

"Are you hungry?" Levi asks, turning his attention to the pot.

Erwin's barely had the energy to consider food today, and he hadn't realized how hungry he is until Levi asks. Suddenly, his stomach feels like an empty pit. He nods.

"Sit."

Levi dishes up a bowl of potatoes from the pot, serves it with the vegetables. It's the food that Levi had cooked for himself, but he offers it to Erwin without a second thought. 

Erwin eats quickly. The food is bland but all food is lately. The land they've lost from the titans included farmlands that grew various spices, and now it's a luxury reserved for the Military Police. Still, Levi cooks surprising well for someone who had only recently been taught the basics. Another of his natural talents, perhaps. 

He all but licks the dish clean, satisfied for now but waiting for what will come next. Even though he hasn't said a word, Levi seems to know what to do, how to tune Erwin. Levi takes the bowl from the table and carries them to the sink while giving his instructions. 

"Go to the bedroom. Strip and fold your clothes on the chair. Lay in bed. I'll be there when I'm done out here."

Erwin obeys noiselessly, pushing himself from the table and into Levi's room. It's tidy, unlike Erwin's room, full of books and paper. He takes his time undoing his harness, slipping it from one limb at a time. Levi will take his time, force Erwin to slow down. His shirt is next, his fingers work carefully at the buttons, careful not to catch them on any loose threads. Just the ritual of attentively stripping and folding his clothes is working to calm him, take him out of his thoughts. He checks the creases of his shirt and pants, piled neatly like Levi instructed. Levi will check and punish him if it's not done to his satisfaction. Erwin considers leaving a sleeve hanging, or a the legs of his pants uneven, just for the promise of more. But Levi has never left him wanting, always brings him to the edge and leans him over the cliff. 

When he's naked, he lies on the bed, familiar and warm, and closes his eyes. Levi is cleaning up in the kitchen, he can hear the clanging of dishes and the squeak of a cloth over the iron. He won't sleep, but the darkness slips him further into peace. His cock is already stirring, far easier than he expected, but the excitement vibrates through his veins. They don't do this often, these domination games. Not that they don't enjoy them, when the time is right, the power dynamics add a new level to not only their sex, but their communication and trust. But they spent so much time confined in the military hierarchy that their few private moments are spent as equals. 

Finally, though it couldn't have been more than ten minutes, he hears Levi pad into the room. 

"So you can get it up, I see." Levi drawls. Erwin opens his eyes, watches Levi pull his shirt off but remain otherwise clothed. His torso is strong, more than capable of inflicting pain or pleasure to Erwin. He watches Levi's biceps flex as he digs through the shelf he knows to contain several ropes and toys. He eyes him curiously, surprised when he closes the shelf again empty handed.

"I changed my mind." He says curtly, then faces Erwin, observes him on the bed. Erwin feels a warmth over his body as Levi's eyes drag over him unabashedly. He can almost feel the heat in his gaze, and he doesn't know if he should expect a slap or a kiss. "It's just me tonight, no tools. Everything you feel will be me, physically and mentally. When you cry out in pain, it will be because of me, and when you come, it will be because of me."

Erwin's cock twitches at the words. This is what he needs tonight; to be stripped of his free will, at the whims and mercy of someone else, someone he can trust to make the right decisions. He wants subservience and obedience, craves it, needs it. 

Levi stands directly at the foot of the bed when he orders Erwin onto his knees. Erwin complies immediately, the mattress squeaking under his weight as he switches on his hands and knees. He can't see Levi, can't anticipate the next move.

"I'm not going to touch you." Levi says, his words hitting harder than a slap. Erwin stays upright, like instructed, but he wants to collapse onto his elbows, ass in the air, trying to make himself irresistible. He needs touch.

"Not yet. But you can."

Erwin takes the invitation and brings a hand up between his legs. It's not the same as Levi's touch, he can't fluctuate between feather-light strokes and strong pumps, and he doesn't have the patience to play with his slit like Levi does. Instead he grips himself firmly, finds a slow and steady pace that works for him. He lets his mind wander, coaxes himself harder and harder.

"Are you thinking of me?" Levi asks, his voice thick like honey and dripping over Erwin. He answers with a groan. 

"What are you thinking about, Erwin. Am I sucking your cock?" He can tell just by the way Erwin shudders that he's right. "Do you picture my red little mouth open wide for you, taking you all the way down? Maybe I'm licking you like a lollipop, running my tongue over every inch, just to get a taste of you."

The arm that Erwin's resting his weight on is beginning to tremble, his balance thrown off. Still he keeps working himself, his strokes rigid but faster now.

"Is that what you're thinking of, Erwin? My lips around your big, fat cock?"

"Ah- yes."

Levi's hand lands on Erwin's ass with a loud crack that reverberates through his body. He has to throw both hands out just to keep himself balanced, breathes steadily through his nose as the cold sting turns into warm tingling. Levi's using restraint; Erwin hopes he'll lose it.

Erwin knows why he earned himself that hit; tonight isn't about what Erwin wants, tonight he won't get Levi to go down on him, swallow his come. Tonight he won't have Levi on his hands and knees, spread open and whining at the size of Erwin's cock hot inside him. This is about what Erwin needs- and Erwin needs to be commanded, compliant to Levi's wishes.  

Levi reminds him of that with another strike on the other cheek. This one is harder, slightly less centred than the last one. Erwin can't see, but he can feel that Levi is getting caught up in his role. If he dared to turn around, he'd see Levi with one hand tight around his cock, the other still poised over his chest from the slap, eyes boring into the red he wrought. 

"You really love that, don't you?"

There's no way Levi could miss they way Erwin's cock throbbed and flushed red after each strike, nor the way his legs spread even wider, fingers gripping almost painfully at the sheets. He doesn't even need to stroke himself, just the thought of Levi using him, the threat of the next slap, is heating him up by degrees. 

"Shit…" Levi sounds genuinely taken aback. This time, Erwin does look over shoulder, sees Levi slowly stroking himself over the sight of Erwin spread open and rocking slightly on his legs, an subconscious plea for Levi's attention. 

In a blink, Levi's using his spectacular speed to jump onto the bed, nothing more than a blur. His hands grip Erwin's thighs and he roughly but easily manhandles him onto his back, pausing for a moment just to look. He's breathing heavily, but Erwin knows it's not from exertion. 

Erwin wants so badly to touch, to run his hand softly up Levi's arm, over the sharp collarbones, past his neck. The urge is intensified a hundred fold when Levi throws a leg over Erwin's waist, pulls himself up into a kneeling position, and reaches behind himself. Erwin doesn't have to see to know that Levi is sliding a finger into himself, it's all over his face, from the fluttering eyelids to the small part of his lips. Erwin wants to badly to be the one to push into him, to stretch him out in preparation and feel Levi's knees shake with want. 

Levi knows how important touch is to Erwin, which is exactly why he orders him to keep his hands away.

"I won't even have to restrain you," Levi taunts. His free fingers ghost just over Erwin's chest, tracing an invisible path down his sternum. He's just close enough to feel the electricity of Levi's skin. "You'd do anything I said, wouldn't you?" His right arm flexes as he continues working himself open, and Erwin would give anything just to see those fingers disappearing inside of him. He must have two inside, maybe even three. In normal circumstances, Levi would have impatiently torn his hand away by now, declaring himself ready. Tonight, he's drawing it out, torturing Erwin with the adrenaline that's coursing through this veins. 

"I would," Erwin says, voice hoarse. He pries his eyes off the bead of pre come that's been gathering on the slid of Levi's perfect, flushed, cock, and meets his eyes. "I'd do anything." He says it with all the sincerity in his heart, and he's not just talking about tonight.

It's a moment of tenderness that doesn't fit with the tone of the night, but Erwin has to say it. Levi's eyes soften for a moment, a genuine blush creeps across his cheeks. Then he rips his fingers from himself and blindly grabs at the oil on the nightstand. 

"Need you so bad," Levi mumbles, nearly incomprehensible as he dips his index finger in the pot, lets the oil trickle over Erwin's cock. It's not much, but it's more than Erwin's felt in a while. Just the promise of imminent touch has him gripping hard into the slated headboard. 

And then, finally, slowly, so so slowly, Levi lowers himself down onto Erwin. He can see the look of determination on Levi's face, trying to keep his pace, just as eager to sink down as Erwin. 

Without the option of wrapping his hands around Levi's waist and guiding him, all Erwin can do is focus on every millimetre of warmth that overcomes him. 

Erwin has no idea how, or why, he manages to go so long between getting Levi like this. All the time they've spent in Erwin's office pouring over maps and charts, or travelling in his carriage to Sina, and he'd always put his duties as commander first. But now, as he watches Levi bite his lip and close his eyes, pushing down onto the last few inches Erwin has to offer, he wonders how on earth he managed to give up this sight. He promises to himself that, after he's given everything to Levi tonight, he'll continue to let himself break character, to give Levi what he needs even when they're both on duty.

"Ah-fuck, Erwin." For a brief second, Levi looks as though he's reaching out to Erwin's chest, but he quickly catches himself and grabs tightly onto his own thighs, and he throws his head back. The line of Levi's body is delicious, strong muscles taught against delicate skin, and Erwin only just notices he's been digging his fingernails into his hands in his effort to restrain himself. 

Slowly but confidently, Levi begins to grind his hips down. "Forgot how big you feel like this," he mumbles, stopping occasionally to adjust. "You're so fucking good."

The praise goes straight to Erwin's cock, and he only just manages to keep himself from bucking wildly up into Levi. 

Levi is tight around Erwin, tight enough that it's keeping his orgasm at bay. When he rocks his hips, Erwin gasps and scratches at whatever's in his hands, as if he can tether himself into self-control. 

The room is getting warmer now, and there's a light veil of sweat forming on both their foreheads, but Erwin doesn't even notice; all his attention is given to way Levi moves, watching himself being taken in as Levi sinks down. His brain has been effectively cleaved of everything except the part he's dedicated to Levi; all he can think about is the way he looks, feels, how he sounds when he angles himself just right. 

"Oh, fuck, fuck-" the words slip past Levi's lips and Erwin devours them, each one a sign that Levi's losing control. Like he doesn't even realize that he's letting out a steady stream of curses and praises as he rides Erwin harder. "Shit, baby, so good." 

It's becoming too much for Levi, he can see it in the way his thigh muscles are straining, barely able to lift his weight. He finally allows himself to reach back, grab Erwin's legs. Even though the touch is all sharp nails and clawing, his skin is set aflame from the contact. If it hurts, if his legs are protesting, Levi doesn't show it. He keeps himself on Erwin's cock, his own bouncing slightly with the movement. The tell-tale heat is pooling low in Erwin's stomach. He doesn't want to try and will it away; he wants to savour in the way it builds with each of Levi's moans, with even the smallest movement. 

"I'm so close," Levi says, mimicking Erwin's thoughts. He pulls himself forward, hands resting over Erwin's shoulders. He smirking, and Erwin knows he must have the most desperate look on his face, pure want and restraint. "Touch me."

There's no moment of hesitation. Erwin's hands fly out to Levi like magnets, one landing on his hips while the other goes to his cock. He strokes slowly, trying to tease Levi the same way he's been teased all night. His thumb makes small circles under the head while he pumps his fist firmly, gripping a little too tight and moving a little too recklessly. Pre come is dripping noticeable from the slit, and Erwin uses it to slide his hand, watching hungrily every time he solicits a gasp from Levi.

He can feel Levi's orgasm before he sees it. Levi's eyes shut tight, voice catches in his throat, and he fists at the sheets under his hands. Erwin strokes him through it, and when Levi clenches and spasms around him, he's taken by the sensation. Back arching off the mattress, he comes into Levi's ass. It's a minute of thoughtlessness, there's nothing but his wild heartbeat and the throbbing that stems from his cock and reverberates through his core. 

"Shit." 

Levi collapses on his side next to Erwin, tucking his head onto his hand and observing his commander. 

"Hey." Erwin smiles, continues to take advantage of touching Levi. He pushes the dark bangs from his eyes, runs a hand down his arm. His words are slurred, eyelids heavy. His lashes flutter a few times as he yawns, and it's only when he shifts that he realizes he's got a mess all over his stomach.

"I'm going to clean up," Levi says, sitting up with a wince. "Don't fall asleep, I'll bring you a cloth." He tries to throw a leg over the bed but Erwin catches his wrist. 

"Can I stay tonight?"

"Someone will see you leave tomorrow." Levi answers. It's not a no.

"Don't care." He lets go of Levi's wrist, so he can clean up. Likely, Levi won't be back to bed for a while. He needs to cook himself a supper, complete his nightly equipment cleaning, and whatever other rituals he performs. But Erwin's head settles heavily into the pillow, absent of Levi but lingering with his warmth and scent. 

His head buzzes with emptiness, and he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted to mess around with D/s dynamics by having the bottom be the dommy one. It ended up not that intense but that's cool too. Kudos and comments are love, and thanks for reading!  
> Anyways, my tumblr is vicewithavice and i post more drabbles over there and you can drop by to chat. Prompts give me life :)


End file.
